Jason Harris
Jason Harris Katz (born July 25, 1969 in Manhattan, New York, USA) is an American ADR director, voice actor and former TV host. He's married to ADR director Peter Pamela Rose. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Coffee Worker#2 (ep24), Computer (ep32), Jock (ep8), Jock#3 (ep32), Marty (ep8), Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson, Numbuh 59 (ep20), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Football Player (ep29), Wayne (ep29) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Assistant Director (ep18), Automatons (ep23), Evil Unalaq, Movie President (ep23), Ring Announcer, Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Announcer (ep6), Flapjack (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Bee, Worker Bunny, ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - Announcer *Foodfight! (2012) - Hairless Hamster Henchman *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - Commentator *Rio 2 (2014) - Old Bird *Space Chimps (2008) - Guard *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Warrior's Tail (2016) - Cracker, Additional Voices *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Brain, Choo Choo, Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie (2012) - Brain, Choo Choo, Top Cat, Big Gus, Griswald, Lobster, Lou Strickland, Maharaja, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Coach, Flyboy, Gargoyle, Skinny Ghost *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Hollywoodland (2006) - Additional Voices *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *The Devil Wears Prada (2006) - Additional Voices *The Drop (2014) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Year of the Dog (2007) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Frank *Despicable Me: The Game (2010) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Adam *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Jassim, Kaji, NPC (Male Pleasant Noble) *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (2001) - Yellow Sage *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - The P.L.A.V. *Red Faction II (2002) - Shrike E3 Demo *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Ring Announcer *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Turok (2008) - Carter Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. Category:American Voice Actors